Little Things
by dharkephoenyx
Summary: A/U. OCC. BxE. What if you've given up on love, and then love shows you exactly what you never knew you wanted? I think its a lot better inside.. Shelved for now.
1. Prologue

Would ya'll believe I got caught in the rain today? Man, it was raining like crazy and traffic was backed up, my ass had to walk into town, normally a 3-minute taxi took me 45 minutes to get home. This is Jamaica people, it shouldn't take that long to go nowhere!

So, I'm there walking, with my headphones on, trying to remember the notes to Alicia Keys' 'Like You'll Never See Me Again', and this black Nissan crawls past in the traffic. I realize it's this guy I've been seeing about the place every time I go for lunch at this food court near my office. I can't help but stare at him any time I see him; he's not what I usually look for in a guy – he has braids and earrings, and we're about the same height, but he's sexy nonetheless (he makes me think of _fuckscent _[thanks to McVampy]. I even saw him at the movies once, (with a woman, damnit) and I actually smiled at him. Pathetic huh? Anyways, this is my warped mind's spin on hoping that he'd have stopped and offered me a ride (even tho that same chick was with him in the car when he passed me in traffic.) Far be it for me to even consider infringing on another woman's man, but hey, a girl _can _dream right?

So here's my dream .. about the little things.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but naughty dreams about Edward Cullen. And those, I refuse to share. Stephenie Meyer is the genius who provided the blueprint for my fantasies.. hehehe.**

**--**

**LITTLE THINGS**

**Prologue**

**--**

_**EPOV**_

I always thought Cupid hated me.

I always felt like he got kicks out of poking me with his arrows and then flittering off laughing. I wanted to rip those wings from his back and break his bow and arrow and then make a bonfire out of them, doing the happy dance on the ashes.

I'd been burned by love too many times.

I figured one day he'd get tired and leave me alone. I'd probably be a bachelor for life.

I wasn't expecting a kick when I was down though. Only Cupid would kick a man when he was down, and laugh maddeningly while he did.

Instead of a damned arrow, this deity of assholery speared me through the fucking heart. I never saw it coming. I'd given up on the butterflies, the nervous kisses, the hot sweaty sex – wait, that wasn't love. Scratch that.

I'd given up on my happily ever after.

My last three relationships bombed. Each shorter than the last, the longest being 19 months. I wanted to blame my job, but I couldn't. I figured if the woman loved me enough, she could understand and support me nonetheless. My mother did it with two kids and a career and she was still doing it. My parents have been married 31 years now, and damned if they don't act like newlyweds every time I see them. It makes my heart hurt.

So Cupid setting me up big time sucked majorly. Dude didn't even give me a fucking heads up or some pointers or something. Didn't even apologize for bullshitting me in the past. He just shoved me in her direction with nary a word.

And she was nothing I had ever hoped for. She was so far from my type I had to re-evaluate _what_ my type was, quickly realizing that I'd never have need to think about that again.

She was everything I never knew I wanted. Just goes to show you, love was one mean son-of-a-bitch.

But now that I knew what it was. I wanted it even more so. And badly. I wanted her.

I never believed in love at first sight – or smell in my case. But I wanted this more than an addict wants crack, heroin, acid, whatever people are hooked on nowadays.

Funny thing was, I didn't even know her name.

**--**

**A/N. Well, damnit. I think I'll have to go back to dreamland and get freaky with them dreams. Reviews are almost as good as dreamland – it's damn good it see it.**


	2. 1:: Cupid's Bow

So here's my dream .. about the little things.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but naughty dreams about Edward Cullen. And those, I refuse to share. Stephenie Meyer is the genius who provided the blueprint for my fantasies.. hehehe.**

**- Chapter One –**

**Cupid's Bow**

_**BPOV**_

I almost didn't see the guy in front of me until I walked right into him.

"Whoa!"

Strong arms reached out to steady me as I collided into a firm, masculine chest. I threw my hands out to grab onto something – his shoulders, and let go abruptly as electrical sparks crackled under my fingertips.

"What the-!" I had stopped falling, but those hands were still holding onto me. I ripped my headphones from my ears, wiped the rain from my eyes and looked up at my saviour.

Sparkling green eyes met mine and for a minute there my brain turned to mush.

Soggy cereal or watered down Play-Do, I was done.

I blinked twice and shook my head, thankful for the cold rain that cooled my blush under my hoodie. I pushed it back as I tried to get a better look at his face. _Did I just walk into a dream or something because Adonis himself was holding onto me!?!_

"You good?"

Goosebumps ignited up my arms where he still held me and I chastised my body for betraying me. I didn't even know this man!

_But Bella, don't pretend you wouldn't _like _to know this man._ I mentally told myself to shut up and stepped back, pulling myself free. I nodded my head while I waited for my internal battle to cease-fire.

"I'm good, thanks." I responded. My eyes were trained on his chest, my senses focusing on the raindrops that fell around us. I slowly dragged my eyes back to his face, wanting to see those green eyes again but needing to get a grip on my suddenly chaotic hormones.

My eyes travelled past a black V-neck sweater that stretched across broad shoulders, past a stubby jawline that was just saying hello to a five o'clock shadow, lingering on a pair of full, kissable lips, turned up at the side, and a prominent, slightly crooked nose. Those green eyes peeked down at me from under thick, long lashes, dark in contrast to his pale skin. His hair was tucked underneath a black beanie, but I could see dark tendrils curled along his forehead that had escaped.

I was focusing on his lips when he spoke. I wasn't so far gone, but they were gorgeous as they moved; him speaking _looked_ delicious.

"As much as I enjoy this, um, conversation in the rain, do you think perhaps we could take it inside? It's starting to rain harder." Movement out of the corner of my eye turned out to be his hand pointed towards the lobby of my apartment building.

Oh yeah, I was going home.

Trying to get a hold of myself, I nodded and walked briskly towards the doors, acutely aware that he was following me, now holding the umbrella forward to shelter me from the steady downpour. Harry, the doorman, shook his head at me as I entered.

"Bella," he chastised, "you'll get sick if you keep walking in the rain like that. I'll have to tell Charlie next time he comes around to visit."

I snorted and stuck out my tongue at him as I walked past. "Tattletale."

Harry chuckled and pulled on my braid briefly. "Tyrant."

"Edward! You're home. In the daylight. Are _you_ OK son?" the doorman's deep chuckle was teasing.

I turned back to see Adonis shaking Harry's hand. So he lived here too? I wondered why I hadn't ever seen him around before.

"Everything's cool Harry. Matter of fact, they changed my shift around. So now I'm back to the land of the living." He gave an easy laugh and my stomach did cartwheels. I moved towards the elevator, and tapped the button to go up.

Wet, squishy noises alerted me to the tall stranger walking towards me. I turned my head to him as he stopped. I had to crane my neck to take in his profile clearly. He was either rather tall or I was shrinking. I scowled.

"Walking in the rain, huh?" his voice was low, smooth and velvety. _I wonder what his hands feel like?_

Again, I had to tell myself to shut up.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Helps me to relax."

He grinned. "Well, I hope you're heading upstairs for a hot, bath." His voice seemed to deepen there at the end, and I raised an eyebrow at him, even his eyes darkened. Interesting.

The elevator doors opened then, and Billy, the manager stepped out, giving me a wide smile, then he frowned.

"Isabella! You're dripping wet."

I felt Adonis stiffen beside me and I chuckled. _Nice choice of words there Billy; close._

"Aww, Billy. I'm just gonna go upstairs and get all hot and bothered anyway. This way, half the work is done." I grinned. I turned and winked at the man standing beside me and walked into the elevator cab.

Billy shook his head. "Just try and take care of yourself, Isabella. I don't need your father to get on my case about one more thing." He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, shook my companion's hand and walked away.

Dude stood in the hallway watching me with dark eyes. I wasn't sure if it was the lighting inside, but his eyes were a lot darker than earlier.

"Coming?" I asked.

"Pretty much." He muttered under his breath. I don't think I was supposed to hear that. He stepped into the cab, putting his umbrella on the floor beside him.

I smirked and pressed 13. "What floor?"

"12." He answered, his voice low and gravelly.

"Right under me, huh?" I pressed the button and leaned onto my side. I wanted to look at him some more. The elevator had a mirrored back wall, I could see the front and the back. Nice.

He had removed the beanie and was running his hand through his hair. His hair. Thick and messy, it looked like you'd need gel and a runway hairstylist to perfect the look. Yet he was running his fingers through it lazily, making the mess even more sexy.

Bronze. His hair was bronze, the light from the overhead bulb flickered over the strands, almost making him glow.

He was now shaking his head slightly.

"Do you do that often?"

"Do what?"

"Walking in the rain?"

I shrugged. "Almost every chance I get. It reminds me of when I was younger." I didn't necessarily like the rain, just the feeling and smells that came along with it. It did remind me of my dad's house in Washington. Forks probably saw an average of five sunny days per month, it was under a constant cover of rain. But I loved the tranquillity and quiet, until they'd turned it into prime hunting ground for large game.

I missed it terribly though, and even though we had moved to New York almost 15 years ago, my father still went up there on his vacation, dragging Billy and Harry when he had the chance to go fishing. My brother and father claimed it was the best fishing spot ever. I believed them. My Dad had refused to sell it. He said that was where he was born, where he fell in love with my mother and he'd be damned if he sold it. A small romantic part of me, I'll admit it, entertained the idea of having my children there too. With painkillers, lots of painkillers. Screw natural birth.

I realized Adonis wanted me to say more, he was looking intently at me.

"Do _you_ do that alot?"

"What?"

"Run into strange women on the sidewalk?"

He laughed again. Deep and husky and reminded me of hot chocolate in front of a warm fire. Scratch the warm bath. A cold shower seemed like a wonderful idea tight now.

"I was actually on my way home from work and saw you walking. You were moving your hands in the air like you were typing. I figured I could offer you some shelter across the courtyard." He said quietly.

I guessed there was more to it by the way he was looking at me, but I didn't push it.

I nodded. The floor indicator dinged at 7.

"Why were you typing in the air?" he had that crooked smile again. I had to look away.

"I wasn't typing. I was trying to remember the notes to a song." He cocked an eyebrow.

I play the keyboard." I said sheepishly.

"Ah." He nodded. "That's pretty cool. I used to play the piano when I was younger."

Now _that _was cool. I had wanted to play the piano, but my schedule was too crazy for lessons and I wasn't going to buy a piano just to stare at it. A keyboard was a good investment.

"So what do you do when you're not walking in the rain or playing air keyboard?" he chuckled. He had to remind me. I couldn't stiffle my yawn quick enough.

"I'm that boring, huh?"

I shook my head. Definitely _not_ boring. The elevator dinged 10.

"I'm a cop."

He whistled and raised an eyebrow. His eyes travelled over my small frame and I grinned. Never underestimate the small people. We reached his floor and the doors opened as he picked up his brelly from the floor. He walked and stood just outside the doors, preventing them from closing.

"Make sure you take a hot bath and try and drink some chicken soup as soon as you can." His green eyes twinkled.

I grinned back at him, nodding obediently. "Yes, doctor."

He barked a quick laugh. "Edward. Dr. Edward Cullen." He held his hand out for me to shake. Long, lean fingers. He said he played the piano. My mind started conjuring other things he could play and I had to scream at my inner horndog to shut up.

I grasped his hand. Light tingles echoed from my palm to my fingertips and I watched Edwar'd brow furrow as he felt it too.

"Bella. Bella Swan."

He dipped his head and kissed the back of my hand.

"Chicken soup. Doctor's orders." Edward winked as the doors closed.

****

**EPOV**

Cupid, you son of a bitch. _Sorry, Aphrodite._

I walked towards my apartment and slipped in, kicking my shoes off at the doorway and dropping my keys onto the mantle behind the door, my cellphone and pager following. I peeled off my clothes and walked to the bathroom.

_Bella._

Her name matched her perfectly. My crappy Italian told me it meant 'beautiful' although I wasn't so sure. I'd have to ask my mother. Nana must be turning in her grave.

Four weeks of looking for this goddess of beauty combined and having Alice laughing her ass off and telling me to go ahead and talk to her finally got to me as I saw her walking slowly across the courtyard to our apartment building.

I doubt she even knew how breathtaking she looked like that.

Dripping wet.

I had gone into work as usual, only for them to tell me that they had rescheduled my shifts and I had the next two days off before I came back to work. From 10PM to 10AM I'd be at the hospital, the majority of my time spent in the ER and the rest overseeing interns and doing paperwork. I really wanted to go home then, I could do with a few more minutes of sleep. I had asked the secretary at the desk to do my paperwork for me, but Angela rolled her eyes and grinned at me.

"No can do, pretty boy. Go charm the panties off another loser and if you see Ben, please let him know I go on break in twenty minutes."

Angela and the ultrasonographer had gotten married about three months after I'd started here four years ago. They'd teased me through all my relationships and Angela literally had to bear witness for me when the last one went awry. I never knew I could get a restraining order for a hospital, but I was damned glad I did, Angela had a friend at the courthouse who sorted it out. And from then on, I stopped dating patients' sisters, daughters or whoever. That shit was downright fucked up.

Initially I wasn't too happy about the new hours, but that drifted away as soon as I saw my angel in the rain.

I'd first seen Bella about a month ago, rushing through the lobby throwing a hasty good-bye at Harry and Billy at the desk one rare Saturday evening I had off. She was dressed in full black – boots, shirt, slacks, complete with black trench coat and messenger back slung over her shoulders. She was clutching a coffee and she almost spilled it a few times as she breezed past me, strawberries, freesias and heaven on the wind.

I'd been insensitive to most smells after putting in near 21-hour shifts at the hospital so this pleasant distraction had me memorizing the scent and I desperately wanted to see her again.

Sometimes I'd step into the elevator and there it was, faint, but distinctly her. I resisted the urge to walk the hallways and discover her scent, and her, but that was a little borderline creepy stalking. But I dared to dream.

Damn Cupid.

I was obsessed over her smell. Then one day, my mother and sister boycotted me and I ended up doing my laundry downstairs – I'd never had to before.

And there she was. She was grabbing her clothes out of the dryer and the scent struck me again. More potent since she was standing right there.

She gave me a brief nod and smile and was gone.

Today, I just spoke to her. And stood beside her dripping wet.

She looked – and smelled – downright fuckable.

Her simple garb of full black again turned me on to no end. If she had no more colours in her wardrobe, I was good. She could wear black, or nothing, for all eternity.

She was soaked through, her messenger bag slung across her shoulder, pressing into the valley between her breasts, her long braid hung over one shoulder and her hair was matted to her head, looking all sexy with the water dripping off her lips, making my knees quiver.

I knew she felt the sparks when we touched. When I'd grabbed her from falling, she felt so good in my arms, warm and supple, it took all of me not to hold her closer. I wanted her to mould to me, make sure she'd never leave.

And those eyes. Big, chocolate, doe eyes. When she seemed distracted, I'd stare at her eyes, getting lost in their depths, and she wasn't even looking at me!

Bella was small, though not as small as Alice, she reached my shoulders, Alice barely made it to my chest, wearing heels.

Bella had a beautiful heart-shaped face with cupid bow's lips, small nose and those fucking hypnotic eyes. Those should be licensed as a lethal weapon. She wore her hair long and the image that haunted me with her hair wrapped around my hand brought me to attention.

I wanted to remember more about Bella. I wanted to _know_ more. I was dying to know more. Cupid's spear was stuck in my heart but right now all the blood flow was rapidly moving south as Bella taunted my fantasies, dripping wet with her long hair loose and wrapped around me.

Images of her in a hot steamy bath had my hands moving of their own volition and as I grabbed my cock in my hand I cursed Cupid again.

Bella's cupid bow lips.

Wrapped around my dick.

I stroked myself slowly to that fantasy as it played out. I moaned at the vision in front of me, finally decided Cupid wasn't so bad after all.

I welcomed the pressure building in my loins.

She was just above me.

_Gah._

I wanted her above me right now. Beneath me, beside me, on her knees, on her back.

With the picture of Bella's warm mouth wrapped around my cock, I pumped myself harder. I thanked Cupid as my speed picked up.

Fixing my mind on Bella's mouth.

_Fu-uck._

Cupid's fucking bow.

--

**A/N. I read too much. Reviews are almost as good as Edward **_**in **_**dreamland – fucking brilliant!**


End file.
